


feel free to moan

by athenejen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Vancouver Canucks, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, shut up," Duncan snarled, and pressed his free hand over Kesler's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel free to moan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renardroux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardroux/gifts).



> I was dared to pack as much porn as possible into exactly 55 words. This is what I came up with.

"Shut up, shut up," Duncan snarled, and pressed his free hand over Kesler's mouth. Kesler kept smirking at him, the fucker, but stopped laughing fast when Duncan finally got his pants open and his hand on his dick.

"Feel free to moan," Duncan told him, and bit down hard on his collarbone to make him.


End file.
